


Need

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M, Marking, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam, knife, possessive as hell Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to know that Dean is still alive behind those blank shuttered eyes. Needs to see that Dean can still feel, that he is aware of Sam even after everything that has been done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

He needs to know that Dean is still alive behind those blank shuttered eyes. Needs to see that Dean can still feel, that he is aware of Sam even after everything that has been done to him.

Sam moves his hands over Dean's naked body, possessively tracing him, reading him. His hands know Dean; have known him since that moment that Sam first took him as his own. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He can sense the life force under the skin, the blood moving through the veins. If he listens very carefully he's positive he can hear the sound of Dean's heart pumping.

They know every inch of Dean – his hands. They know how Dean feels hot and sweaty and trembling beneath him. How he feels when he comes, when he's in pain, when he's relaxed. But the more Dean has retreated into his silent shell the less they have of what they love, require ... need. Blood calls to blood and if he cannot have Dean as his mate, lover, consort; call it whatever then he will have Dean's death. Sam has come to recognize that he cannot live like this any longer. His patience has worn thin and he will not allow this shade of his brother to continue. If Dean will not chose to live then Sam will drink down his death, take his energy in, his blood and life force. He will ensure that he keeps a part of Dean no matter what.

"My Dean," he whispers. He bends and places a kiss on Dean's lips. "Love you. Come back to me, big brother, please. I need you."

Keeping his eyes on Dean's wide unfocused ones he unsheathes the knife. It was made especially for him when this all started, a gift from the demon. Sam's fingers trace the markings on the hilt and he runs his index finger carefully over the blade ensuring he doesn't cut the skin. The only blood that has ever been drawn by the knife is Dean's. He used it when he first marked Dean as his own. His fingers caress the mark on Dean's right cheek. It doesn't mar Dean's beauty. If anything Sam believes it enhances it, changes his brother's face, making it more unique. He likes decorating Dean whether it be with pen, needle, branding iron or knife. His brother's body is a map to be drawn out and explored. It is one of Sam's favourite pastimes.

He leans forward once more and kisses Dean, his teeth biting at the full bottom lip drawing blood. He looks up. Nothing. Sam closes his eyes despairing at what he has to do, how this may end almost making him weep. He turns his head slightly. "Must I do this?" he asks although he knows the answer before it's given.

"Yes. Dean must make a choice - death or life by your side supporting you. You know that, Sam. You've delayed this too long, may have already damaged him too much."

Sam turns his head and glares. "Like you care. You'd be happier if he were dead."

The demon smiles. "Of course I would. I'd be lying if I said otherwise. But you need him."

Need. There's that word again. But not really a word - a craving, a desire, a soft sound that Sam has always heard. Something Sam has always wanted. Dean is the other half of him, always has been. He sighs and crossing his fingers turns back to his brother.

He watches the knife as if in slow motion it cuts into his brother, the sharp blade splitting the skin, blood welling up. Crimson and silver mixed together. He looks up at Dean's face - nothing. Mouthing a silent invocation, praying for Dean to come back to him he continues to cut until Dean's body is covered in blood from the pattern Sam has drawn upon him.

Sam sits back, barely flinching as the demon's hand squeezes his shoulder in comfort, the gesture almost fatherly. Dean's breathing hitches and Sam waits.


End file.
